


Ice Cream

by blynrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, prompt, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/blynrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes Gabriel icecream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> this was in response to a prompt I got on tumblr:  
> Sam makes Gabriel some icecream.

"...stores up to 30 pounds of ice..." Sam shakes his head and moves past the large box, instead going for the smaller, simpler machine. He figures it would be easier to create ice cream with it than the other, and he needs the process to be as rudimentary as possible.

Well, the easiest way would be to actually have Gabriel pull the dessert from thin air, but Sam likes the idea of him making something for his angel. Gabriel can create anything he wants, but "none of it compares to you, Sammy," and so he figures the archangel will appreciate this no matter how it turns out.

The entire ride home, he hoped Gabriel wouldn't appear out of thin air. If he showed up then he'd have either seen the machine or landed on it.

Now, Sam stands alone in the motel kitchen- because this time they actually chose a place that has one of those- and tries to calculate how long this will take and how much time Dean will be gone. He thinks there'll be enough time.

The machine isn't hard to figure out, thank god, and so he goes about following the instructions, glad he had remembered to pick up the actual necessary icecream supplies on his way home.

-

"Gabe? Gabriel." Sam's verbal call wasn't actually needed, but he is more comfortable saying his- boyfriend?- name aloud than just in silent prayer. "I made something for you," his face flushes, even more so when Gabriel's small form blinks into existence.

"Sammy! How ya doin', kiddo?" He grins, stepping closer and tilting his head farther back. "What's the special occasion?"

"There is none.. Well, not exactly-" he stopped, fidgeting, then continued, "-I made you icecream."

"...made me icecream. You. Sam Winchester."

"Yes..."

"You know I'm an angel, I don't need you making me icecream. I can snap my fingers and get some any time I want."

Sam frowns, face burning, but he shakes his head. He did this because he wanted to, and tells Gabriel so as he pulls it out of the freezer. It isn't perfect, far from it, but the simple chocolate is just that; chocolate. Gabriel's eyes soften and he takes an offered spoon, despite the fact he could have pulled that out of nowhere as well. The first taste hits their mouths and Sam nearly pukes, but Gabriel smiles at him regardless, and Sam knows he was right.


End file.
